Tied and Treed
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: "I'll protect you from the pirates." Katara's eyes widened. The blue spirit. Katara narrowed her eyes to try and see behind the mask. The tree sceneAU, blue spirit and painted ladyAU, smut, bondage, gags, slight dom/sub.


Katara knew it had been a mistake. But she hated pirates. _Ugh._ Katara was running she tried using fog to cover up her tracks but the pirates seemed to have eagle like vision and she couldn't lose them. Katara tried not to panic as she ran through the woods.

She was to focused on trying not to trip or zig zagging through the rough terrain of the forest to bend water. She was running out of air and…

"Omph…" Katara collided with something she tried to pull back but two warm hands wrapped around her wrists.

"I'll protect you from the pirates."

Katara's eyes widened. _The blue spirit._ Katara narrowed her eyes to try and see behind the mask.

There was a sharp tug and the figure had pulled her behind the nearest tree. The tall figure pressed her against the rough bark. A firm hand slid over her mouth. And she could feel the eyes glare at her from behind the mask.

"Come here, _Painted Lady_." The pirates voice was taunting and she closed her eyes and shivered. "I've got your hat."

Katara swallowed her breath coming out in puffs. She couldn't breath. A small panic came over her as she heard twigs snapping near the tree they were behind. She sucked in a breath and tried to hold it. Her chest heaving against the strangers.

There was quick steps away and calls again for the painted lady to come out from hiding.

Katara tried to pulled her hands up to she could remove the hand that was over her face. But she met resistance. She tugged again with the same result.

Katara cursed. Her hands were tied behind the tree. But when had that happened? She tried to remember. Anger quickly built up in her. She jutted her chin and bit hard onto one of her capture's fingers. He howl and shook out his hand.

"Ow!" the voice behind the mask looked down at his hand. "Should just leave you to the pirates."

Katara glared up at the blue spirit. "if that isn't your plan then why tie me to a tree?"

She could almost see the smirk that lifted behind the thick blue mask. He circled her once before leaning down on her left side, "You have something I want, _Painted Lady._ "

Katara turned her face away from the mask. " _Tch._ "

The masked man, judging by the voice, pushed back the hood of her makeshift painted lady costume. His long pale fingers wrapped under her chin. He pulled her face back to face the blue spirit mask. "It would be wise for you to _help_ me."

Katara glared, "What do you want?"

"Now, now, _Painted Lady._ We're all friends here -"

"What kind of friend ties the other to a tree?"

"You have something I want." The long fingers around her jaw shoved slightly and let go. "Or you know where to find it."

Katara wiggled against the tree. _How could he tie such perfect knots without looking?_ "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So glad you asked." The blue mask laughed. "The scrolls of the sun warriors."

Katara looked up with wide eyes. _The sun warriors. No one had heard of or from that tribe in hundreds of years._

"So you know of the scrolls." The blue mask was back and closer to her face.

She thought she had seen a golden glint behind the mask. But in the dark of the forest, she couldn't tell very well.

It seemed like deja vu. She had been here before. And pirates were definitely involved. Katara rubbed her shoulder against the bark.

"Zuko…" Her voice came out dark.

The blue spirit growled and pushed back away from her. A sword was brought out and if she hadn't ducked… well.

Katara looked up from where had fallen to her knees. The bark scratched the inside of her arms and the places of her back. She looked up to the carved swords. Then glared up at the blue spirit.

Zuko bent down to her level and gripped her jaw tightly. "It was rumored a spirit, a fire nation spirit, snuck into the temple and stole the warriors' scrolls." Katara gritted her teeth at the slight pain in her jaw. "and seeing how _you_ are the only one to fit that description. _You_ will hand them over to me, Katara." Her name slipped from behind the mask in a sing song disgust.

Katara tried to rip her face from his grasp. But his thumb tightened in on her cheek. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Zuko pushed back again. He shoved back the mask and pulled back the black hood that concealed his hair.

It was longer now. The dark black strands fell over his eyes and the hairs on the back of his neck curled only slightly on the collar of his full black outfit. Katara swallowed as her eyes roamed down him.

He had filled out a little better. She remembered how fit he was. She remembered that very well. All those months of training. Katara almost wanted to sigh at the memories.

Her eyes drifted back up to his face. The scar was still fading but still just as angry red as his short temper. He rubbed at it now. She had always wondered if it was a nervous habit like when he would pinch the bridge of his nose. But that was more in irritation. Memories flitted back to the crystal caverns. She remembered the rough, raw skin under her fingertips. She could have healed him. Maybe even should have but… a part of her wondered if she took away that scar how much she would have dismissed his looks.

 _Zuko had to be the hottest thing to ever come from the fire nation._

Katara's eyes widened again and then looked down at the ground. What was she thinking?!

Zuko leaned back down to her. He threaded his long fingers into her hair. It was almost soothing until he tangled his fingers in and he tilted back her head a little roughly. "I _need_ those scrolls, Katara."

Katara bit her lip. He was so close. The warmth of his breath blew over her face. He was so, so close. "I didn't even know…"

Zuko tugged on her hair again. "You knew." Zuko's gaze dropped to her neck. Something else was added to the gaze there. "You knew and Aang was able to tell you where…" Zuko's voice had dropped and there was a different tone. "Where are they?"

When Katara went to open her mouth another had captured it. She gasped slightly at the feeling of chapped lips against hers. But there was this warmth that trickled through her and down to her lower belly. There was a soft, slow movement against her lips. She followed.

The fingers in her hair, they turned and gave a different kind of tug. One that sent shivers deep in her.

She tried to move her hands up to him. And whined when she remembered her hands tied back behind her.

Zuko leaned back a glint in his eye. The fingers that were in her hair were removed. His knuckles rubbed over her heated cheeks. "Kat… tell me where they are."

Katara's eyes slowly opened. "I don't…"

Zuko's gaze turned from light teasing to hunger. He stood and turned his back to her. "Well, I guess I could leave you here. Maybe those pirates will come back… maybe they can get you to talk." Zuko looked over his shoulder. "Maybe they will have some fun."

Zuko had taken several steps away before she whimpered. "I don't know…"

"And my sources tell me otherwise!" Zuko was back to her in a flash. His arms crossed and he was glaring down at her. Katara felt some what weak under those eyes.

"Tell me, Katara." Zuko brushed his fingers back into her hair. There was one sharp tug at the back of her head. "Or I'll give your mouth something else to do."

Katara gasped as she looked in front of her. Heat radiated from him and a deep blush bloomed on her cheeks.

"You would like that wouldn't you." Zuko tugged again and her head fell back slightly. And Zuko caught and held her gaze. "You've been purposefully withholding information. Just so I… My, my, Kat."

Katara opened her mouth to deny what he was saying but a moan slipped out and Zuko's other hand quickly came to her face. His pointer finger and middle finger slid into her mouth. Katara's mouth automatically closed around them. Her tongue pressed the the fingers against the roof of her mouth. She curled her tongue and licked between the two fingers. A quiet hum came from Zuko.

Zuko pushed his fingers in more. He pressed down on her tongue. He felt along her teeth and back to the front of her teeth before pulling his fingers out. _Wet._ He pushed his other hand through her hair too but pulled it back around and cupped her face. "Kaaaaat. I think you like things in your mouth. As long as they aren't words…"

Katara couldn't think of anything to say. She was blushing and there was this warm tingling deep inside her. She wanted to know… wanted to know what _thing_ he would put in her mouth next. Katara opened her mouth again but closed it.

Zuko smirked down at her. "No denials?" he chuckled. "Well if you're not going to talk…" Zuko brought his hips close to her face. Katara bit her lip hard. "Oh? Now you're not even going to open your mouth?"

Katara closed her eyes. She couldn't believe herself on her next move but she did it anyway. She nudged her nose against the throbbing movements in his pants. A deep, dark groan came from above her. She did this again and got the same result.

Katara pulled back slightly and licked her lip. Zuko had knotted his fingers in her hair and when she looked up between eyelashes, she saw his head tilted back. _That was good right?_

She nudged him again with her nose. A deep breath of Zuko's heat and something that smelled like a fire nation spice. Katara leaned her chin up and placed her open mouth against him.

Zuko tugged and pulled her head away from him. She whimpered but it quickly turned into a gasp. Zuko pushed at the fabric of his hips. It fell to his knees and his cock stood at attention.

He looked down to Katara's wide eyes. Her pink tongue slipped out and wetted her lips. He groaned and she look up to him. Then back down at him. The sight making him twitch.

"Still have nothing to say?" Zuko took one hand to his cock and pumped it. Katara watched him with dark midnight eyes. His hand stuttered at the thoughts of where this was going. He didn't know this was where they would end up but the heat… he needed this.

He gripped his base and pushed Katara's head back so it tilted up farther. Katara's eyes were dark and a hunger grew in them. _A fire._ "Open." He watched as she swallowed. Her jaw barely dropped. He took his hand that was in her hair and tugged her chin to open it wider. "Teeth." He hoped she understood.

Zuko rested the tip of himself on her bottom lip. Katara's tongue barely touched the tip and Zuko hissed. He pushed his hips forward. Katara's tongue licked around the head.

Zuko tilted his head back as a deep moan that sounded like her name. Katara angled her head so she could take more of him. Katara didn't mind the taste of him. Many of the ladies in her tribe told her a man tasted horrible. But Katara didn't mind this. It was salty and bitter but there was something else there. Something very much Zuko.

He hissed when Katara's teeth scraped on the underside of him. "Teeth. Kat. Teeth."

Katara opened her mouth wider again. Zuko taking this opportunity to slide farther into her mouth. Zuko had moved his hand to the back to her head. She moaned and slowly began to realise her tongue was becoming useless with him this far back. She tried to pull back but Zuko had brought his other hand up. She tried to swallow. There was so much in her mouth that she couldn't. She felt saliva dribble down to her chin.

"Suck." Zuko pushed her hair back. He had stilled his hips but hadn't let her head back away from him. She sucked softly and a heavy breath came from above her. "Yeah…"

Katara sucked harder realising she could finally get some of the wetness down her throat. She sucked again and Zuko thrust in. Katara coughed and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She cried at this movement. The vibrations being felt by Zuko. He pulled back and a loud pop came from her lips.

He looked down to see a thick strand of spit connecting her lips to the head of him. That made him want to do that again. But he couldn't, he looked down and winced. "Sorry."

Katara was breathing heavily. She could feel her saliva drip from her mouth. She took this moment to swallow and looked back up at Zuko's apologetic voice. When she thought she was ready she opened her mouth again. Her eyes looking up to Zuko in plea to continue.

He smirked down at her. "Yeah?"

Katara only opened her mouth more and let out a small noise.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Katara… words."

"Please." Katara wanted to put her face down but she wanted him back in her mouth.

"Mmm." Zuko seemed to think about it for a moment before rubbing his cock at the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth again and he slid it far into her mouth. It hit her reflexes and she coughed.

He guided her mouth over him. Giving her hair tugs when he wanted her off. Then pushing her back on him too her reflex. He built up a steady rhythm. He stilled and removed his hands letting her take time. A few times she moved to far back and he would have to help her back to him.

He removed his sword from above her. He bent over for a half a second to grab a dagger from his boot. Katara being very good about keeping her mouth over him in the movements. Sometime she would suck and he would have to pause.

Zuko took the dagger and pushed it into the tree a few inches above his head. Then tugged Katara off of him and listened as Katara whined. "No words but you sure make a lot of noise."

He leaned down and kissed her. His tongue sweeping inside her mouth. He could taste himself on her tongue. But there was this sweet undertones that was Katara.

Zuko untied her hands. He ran his fingers up and down her arms a few times. He pulled back just a little and whispered. "You okay?"

Katara closed her eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Yeah."

If Katara had her eyes open she would have seen the smirk Zuko wore. "Good."

Zuko tugged hard on the rope keeping the costume around her. It slipped easily from her. She gasped at the night air. She had went with the traditional look and wore only her bottom wrappings. She left her top this time not thinking she would have trouble with the pirates.

Zuko had her wrists again and they were bound in front of her. Katara looked up at him. "Zuko." She glared.

He only chuckled and pulled at her wrists. He hooked the ropes up and over the dagger in the tree. "Keep them there Katara."

Zuko kissed down her body. Her fingers twitched in the open air. She was on her tip toes and the way her arms were set her breasts were out. Zuko seemed to know this. He kissed over her right globe and took the left on in his hand.

Katara whimpered as his mouth closed over the bud. She felt his tongue gently at the tip. Zuko pulled back the cool air sweeping over the wetness causing her to harden. She watched as he took the piece of cloth that had wrapped around his waist and bring it to her mouth. She looked at him slightly confused.

"Your sounds are gonna bring back the pirates." He opened her jaw and tied the black fabric around her mouth. "And I don't like to share. So you're gonna have to be more quiet." Zuko pinched her left nipple and listened to her cry out against the gag. "Good."

Zuko's fingers wandered down her body. She was gorgeous. That tan skin and slight curves. She was a _goddess_. Not some silly spirit. His fingers went down the little dents of her stomach. She gasped as his knuckles rubbed below her navel and into the the v of her hips.

He grasped at the hips of her wrapping and pulled down. They came undone and fell down her legs to her feet. She whimpered again as his fingers hooked under her knees and pulled them up around his waist.

There was a split second that she was sure she was going to fall but Zuko's strong arms held her up. She wanted to curse him for pulling her arms up like this but with this new angle her head hit the bottom of the dagger and her arms were loose. She wanted to take them off the dagger and wrap them around his shoulders.

Katara felt long fingers dance on the underside of her thighs. _Closer. Come on just… yes. Yes there._

Zuko wasted no time slipping fingers into her. Deep into her already soaking center. He slipped to in with ease. Her walls tightening around his exploring fingers. She shuttered as one curled in. A very loud moan even with the gag came from her.

Zuko kissed her jaw and licked that the shell of her ear. Her elbows resting on his shoulders. "I'm gonna put it in now."

Katara nodded. She pulled her still bound wrist from the dagger and around Zuko's neck. Her fingers threading up into the black silly hair.

"Good." Zuko pushed her a little farther into the rough bark. His fingers slipping out of her. She gave a sigh. He was slightly worried about this position. He didn't want to drop her and he was slightly unstable.

He guided her down onto him. He bit onto her shoulder at the first squeeze of her tight walls. _Nope. He wasn't going to last._

But neither was she. The exposure she felt and the discomfort… She could feel herself clench around Zuko. She let out a cry as his teeth sunk into her collarbone.

Zuko slammed into her and stilled. Katara tugged at his hair. Another loud cry coming from her. Zuko let his hips shift making both of them groan. Zuko set a pace. It was slow but it had gained some speed. They were both breathing harder when Zuko finally stepped away from the tree to lay her on the costume.

Katara mumbled something through her gag but Zuko only shook his head. "No. You didn't want to tell me. So I'm not going to let you." On 'you' Zuko rocked into her. Hips bumping hips. Katara's back arched from the ground.

Zuko had a better grip her and set the pace fast and sinking far into her. Katara lifted her hips to meet him. She wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist. He held onto her waist and leaned in to kiss her collarbone. Katara's head tilted back as she gave a hushed whisper.

Zuko felt it then. The edge. It was close and boiling. And when Katara rolled her hips again. He nearly came undone. His hips stumbled and a few more jerking movements and he pulled out.

Katara whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. She felt long hot strings across her stomach. She looked down as the white liquid pooled at her stomach. She unwrapped her legs and lay back flat on the ground. She breathed heavily through the gag.

Zuko removed himself from over her. He sat up and pulled his pants up with him. He gently pulled her head so it laid in his lap. His fingers quickly untying the fabric. He kissed the the corners of her mouth. "Sorry." He whispered over them. Then took her wrists and untied the cords from around them before leaning in and kissing each pulse point. "Sorry." Katara sighed very content. Zuko leaned over one last time and kissed her. It was strange from this position but when he pulled back, she slowly opened her eyes. "Sorry."

Katara lifted one hand and touched his scar lightly. "It's okay." She laid back again and closed her eyes. Enjoying the bliss that seemed to run to her toes.

"So, about that sunwarrior scroll…" Zuko mused.

Katara felt around before holding out the rather thick tube. "All you had to do was say please." Katara then opened her eyes. Dark blue dancing with humor.

"Stealing from pirates again?"

"Only for you to save me." Katara received a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well we better both be getting out of here. I don't want to be running into them again." Zuko pulled her tired body up and helped her as she wrapped her costume back over her. He kissed her nose and wrapped an arm around her as they walked back to the village.


End file.
